Mimi
Mimi Mimi is one of the main characters of the Mimi and Pi series, along with her co-host and sister Pi. She appears in almost every episode and is part of the name of the series. = Appearance Mimi is a small socket puppet, with long, spiky, bright green hair, styled into two long pigtails, which is kept eternally clean by her magical purple hairband. She wears a pink robe, with glowing green magical rings on her arms, and glowing blue binding rings on her torso. Being a sock puppet, she has no legs or feet, but does, in fact, have hands. She has large eyes that are mostly black with yellow pupils. Her mouth contains two fang-like teeth, despite being a sock puppet. She appears to permanently be blushing. Personality Mimi is portrayed as the sillier, less intelligent, and slightly eviler of the two sisters. She has an obsession with tacos, mentioning them all the time. She claims to be made of all the memes but is ironically not incredibly knowledgable on memes. She likes to play video games, often playing games alone or with her sister Pi, usually Minecraft, Terraria, or The Binding Of Isaac (which is actually recorded, but is an M rated game! Be warned!). = History She was created sometime in 2017 by two unnamed wizards, who gifted her with self-awareness, magical rings, and a UFO. She used the UFO and her magical powers to hop between and explore dimensions and points in time, along with her sister Pi. At some point, she learned to drive. One day she came across a village, who were serving tacos. After discovering these tacos were created using cat meat, she got angry and tried to destroy the village with her magic. Her sister, Pi, tried to stop her, resulting in a magical battle that caused their creators to put binding rings on them, locking most of their magical powers, and restricting the ones that were left. Mimi also got her UFO taken away. They were then forced to do a show where they would teach people things, known as Mimi And Pi Definitely Know How To Teach Things. Around this time, she and her sister started to live with Mommiesaurus and Daddiesaurus and would record the show while driving around The Van to do errands, with Mimi doing the driving. Quotes * "We totally do!" -The intro of nearly every episode, sometimes she says definitely instead of totally. * "We hope you learned absolutely nothing about topic" -The outro of nearly every episode * "It's true, everyone knows this!" -A common phrase. Sometimes everyone is substituted for everybody. * "Everythings made up!" -Another common phrase * "Leave your comments in the comments!" -Another common phrase of hers. Trivia * Mimi is the character with the most appearances throughout the series, with her sister Pi in a close second. * Mimi's name isn't actually based on anything and simply was made up randomly in the middle of a recording session. The joke about her being made up of memes was created later. * Mimi, despite having been created in 2017, which would make her ~2 years old, has time traveled through so many times and dimensions that she has existed much longer than this, rendering her true age unknown * Being a sock puppet, Mimi doesn't require food, water, or sleep, but still eats, drinks water, and sleeps anyways. * Mimi originally had a small button for a nose, however, some drawings of her, even official, have forgotten this detail. * Mimi is mentioned to have the ability to summon dark orbs. However, she has not yet found a practical purpose for these, as they are unable to be used to harm people, due to her binding rings. Gallery Oldest Mimi.png Mimi In Her UFO.png Older Mimi.PNG Left: First official art of Mimi. Center: Mimi in her UFO. Right: A newer picture of Mimi.